Administrative divisions of Latvia before 2009
From the Wikipedia page https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Administrative_divisions_of_Latvia_before_2009 Until 2009 the districts of Latvia were divided into 77 cities (Latvian: pilsēta), 10 amalgamated municipalities (Latvian: novads), 24 rural territories (Latvian: lauku teritorija) and 475 parishes (Latvian: pagasts). For the new administrative divisions from 1 July 2009, see Administrative divisions of Latvia. Aizkraukle District * Aiviekste Parish * Aizkraukle * Bebri Parish * Daudzese Parish * Irši Parish * Jaunjelgava * Klintaine Parish * Koknese Parish * Kurmene Parish * Mazzalve Parish * Nereta Parish * Pilskalne Parish, Nereta Municipality * Pļaviņas * Sece Parish * Sērene Parish * Skrīveri Parish * Staburags Parish * Sunākste Parish * Valle Parish * Vietalva Parish * Zalve Parish Alūksne District * Alūksne * Ape * Alsviķi Parish * Anna Parish * Gaujiena Parish * Ilzene Parish * Jaunalūksne Parish * Jaunanna Parish * Jaunlaicene Parish * Kalncempji Parish * Liepna Parish * Maliena Parish * Mālupe Parish * Mārkalne Parish * Pededze Parish * Trapene Parish * Veclaicene Parish * Vireši Parish * Zeltiņi Parish * Ziemeri Parish Balvi District * Baltinava parish * Balvi * Balvi parish * Bērzkalne parish * Bērzpils parish * Briežuciems parish * Krišjāņi parish * Kubuli parish * Kuprava parish * Lazdukalns parish * Lazduleja parish * Medņeva parish * Rugāji parish * Susāji parish * Šķilbēni parish * Tilža parish * Vectilža parish * Vecumi parish * Viļaka * Vīksna parish * Žīguri parish Bauska District * Bauska * Bārbele parish * Brunava parish * Ceraukste parish * Code parish * Dāviņi parish * Gailīši parish * Iecava Municipality * Īslīce parish * Mežotne parish * Rundāle parish * Skaistkalne parish * Stelpe parish * Svitene parish * Vecsaule parish * Vecumnieki parish * Viesturi parish Cēsis District * Amata Municipality * Cēsis * Drusti parish * Dzērbene parish * Ineši parish * Jaunpiebalga parish * Kaive parish * Liepa parish * Līgatne * Līgatne parish * Mārsnēni parish * Nītaure parish * Priekuļi parish * Raiskums parish * Stalbe parish * Straupe parish * Rauna parish * Skujene parish * Taurene parish * Vaive parish * Vecpiebalga parish * Veselava parish * Zaube parish * Zosēni parish Daugavpils District * Ambeļi parish * Biķernieki parish * Demene parish * Dubna parish * Dviete parish * Eglaine parish * Ilūkste * Ilūkste Municipality * Kalkūne parish * Kalupe parish * Laucesa parish * Līksna parish * Maļinova parish * Medumi parish * Naujene parish * Nīcgale parish * Saliena parish * Skrudaliena parish * Subate * Svente parish * Tabore parish * Vabole parish * Vecsaliena parish * Višķi parish Dobele District * Annenieki parish * Auce * Auri parish * Bēne parish * Bērze parish * Biksti parish * Dobele * Dobele parish * Īle parish * Jaunbērze parish * Krimūna parish * Lielauce parish * Naudīte parish * Penkule parish * Tērvete Municipality * Ukri parish * Vītiņi parish * Zebrene parish Gulbene District * Beļava parish * Dauksti parish * Druviena parish * Galgauska parish * Gulbene * Litene parish * Lizums parish * Līgo parish * Lejasciems parish * Jaungulbene parish * Stāmeriena parish * Ranka parish * Stradi parish * Tirza parish Jēkabpils District * Aknīste * Asare parish * Atašiene parish * Ābeļi parish * Dignāja parish * Dunava parish * Elkšņi parish * Gārsene parish * Jēkabpils * Kalna parish * Krustpils parish * Kūkas parish * Leimaņi parish * Mežāre parish * Rite parish * Rubene parish * Sala parish, Jēkabpils District * Sauka parish * Sēlpils parish * Varieši parish * Viesīte * Vīpe parish * Zasa parish Jelgava District * Eleja parish * Glūda parish * Jaunsvirlauka parish * Kalnciems * Lielplatone parish * Līvbērze parish * Ozolnieki Municipality * Platone parish * Sesava parish * Sidrabene parish * Svēte parish * Valgunde parish * Vilce parish * Vircava parish * Zaļenieki parish Krāslava District * Andrupene parish * Andzeļi parish * Asūne parish * Auleja parish * Bērziņi parish * Dagda * Dagda parish * Ezernieki parish * Grāveri parish * Indra parish * Izvalta parish * Kalnieši parish * Kaplava parish * Kastuļina parish * Kombuļi parish * Konstantinova parish * Krāslava * Krāslava Municipality * Ķepova parish * Piedruja parish * Robežnieki parish * Skaista parish * Svariņi parish * Šķaune parish * Šķeltova parish * Ūdrīši parish Kuldīga District * Alsunga parish * Ēdole parish * Gudenieki parish * Īvande parish * Kabile parish * Kuldīga * Kurmāle parish * Laidi parish * Nīkrāce parish * Padure parish * Pelči parish * Raņķi parish * Renda parish * Rudbārži parish * Rumba parish * Skrunda * Skrunda parish * Snēpele parish * Turlava parish * Vārme parish Liepāja District * Aizpute * Aizpute parish * Bārta parish * Bunka parish * Cīrava parish * Dunalka parish * Dunika parish * Durbe * Durbe Municipality * Embūte parish * Gavieze parish * Gramzda parish * Grobiņa * Grobiņa parish * Kalēti parish * Kalvene parish * Kazdanga parish * Laža parish * Medze parish * Nīca parish * Otaņķi parish * Pāvilosta * Priekule * Priekule parish * Rucava parish * Saka Municipality * Saka parish * Vaiņode parish * Vecpils parish * Vērgale parish * Virga parish Limbaži District * Ainaži * Aloja * Braslava parish * Brīvzemnieki parish * Katvari parish * Lēdurga parish * Liepupe parish * Limbaži * Limbaži parish * Pāle parish * Salacgrīva * Skulte parish * Staicele * Vidriži parish * Viļķene parish * Umurga parish Ludza District * Blonti parish * Briģi parish * Cibla Municipality * Cirma parish * Goliševa parish * Isnauda parish * Istra parish * Kārsava * Lauderi parish * Ludza * Malnava parish * Mežvidi parish * Mērdzene parish * Nirza parish * Ņukši parish * Pasiene parish * Pilda parish * Pureņi parish * Pušmucova parish * Rundēni parish * Salnava parish * Zilupe * Zilupe Municipality * Zvirgzdene parish Madona District * Arona parish * Barkava parish * Bērzaune parish * Cesvaine * Dzelzava parish * Ērgļi Municipality * Kalsnava parish * Lazdona parish * Ļaudona parish * Liezēre parish * Lubāna * Lubāna Municipality * Madona * Mārciena parish * Mētriena parish * Murmastiene parish * Ošupe parish * Prauliena parish * Sarkaņi parish * Varakļāni * Varakļāni parish * Vestiena parish Ogre District * Birzgale parish * Ikšķile * Ikšķile Municipality * Jumprava parish * Krape parish * Ķegums * Ķegums Municipality * Ķeipene parish * Laubere parish * Lēdmane parish * Lielvārde * Lielvārde Municipality * Madliena parish * Mazozoli parish * Meņģele parish * Ogre * Ogre Municipality * Suntaži parish * Taurupe parish Preiļi District * Aglona parish * Jersika parish * Līvāni * Līvāni Municipality * Pelēči parish * Preiļi * Preiļi Municipality * Riebiņi Municipality * Rudzāti parish * Sauna parish * Sutri parish * Vārkava parish * Vārkava Municipality Rēzekne District * Audriņi parish * Bērzgale parish * Čornaja parish * Dekšāres parish * Dricāni parish * Feimaņi parish * Gaigalava parish * Griškāni parish * Ilzeskalns parish * Kantinieki parish * Kaunata parish * Lendži parish * Lūznava parish * Malta parish * Mākoņkalns parish * Nagļi parish * Nautrēni parish * Ozolaine parish * Ozolmuiža parish * Puša parish * Rikava parish * Sakstagals parish * Silmala parish * Sokolki parish * Stoļerova parish * Strūžāni parish * Verēmi parish * Viļāni * Viļāni parish Riga District * Ādaži Municipality * Allaži parish * Babīte parish * Baldone * Baloži * Carnikava Municipality * Daugmale parish * Garkalne Municipality * Inčukalns Municipality * Krimulda parish * Ķekava parish * Mālpils parish * Mārupe parish * Olaine * Olaine parish * Ropaži Municipality * Sala parish * Salaspils * Salaspils Municipality * Saulkrasti * Sēja Municipality * Sigulda * Sigulda Municipality * Stopiņi Municipality * Vangaži Saldus District * Brocēni * Brocēni Municipality * Ezere parish * Gaiķi parish * Jaunauce parish * Jaunlutriņi parish * Kursīši parish * Lutriņi parish * Nīgrande parish * Novadnieki parish * Pampāļi parish * Ruba parish * Saldus * Saldus parish * Šķēde parish * Vadakste parish * Zaņa parish * Zirņi parish * Zvārde parish Talsi District * Balgale parish * Dundaga parish * Ģibuļi parish * Īve parish * Kolka parish * Ķūļciems parish * Laidze parish * Lauciene parish * Lībagi parish * Lube parish * Mērsrags parish * Roja parish * Sabile Municipality * Stende * Strazde parish * Talsi * Valdemārpils * Valdgale parish * Vandzene parish * Virbi parish Tukums District * Degole parish * Džūkste parish * Engure parish * Irlava parish * Jaunpils parish * Jaunsāti parish * Kandava * Kandava Municipality * Lapmežciems Municipality * Lestene parish * Pūre parish * Sēme parish * Slampe parish * Smārde parish * Tukums * Tume parish * Vāne parish * Viesati parish * Zante parish * Zentene parish Valka District * Bilska parish * Blome parish * Branti parish * Ērģeme parish * Ēvele parish * Grundzāle parish * Jērcēni parish * Kārķi parish * Launkalne parish * Palsmane parish * Plāņi parish * Seda * Smiltene * Smiltene parish * Strenči * Trikāta parish * Valka * Valka parish * Variņi parish * Vijciems parish * Zvārtava parish Valmiera District * Bērzaine parish * Brenguļi parish * Burtnieki parish * Burtnieki Municipality * Dikļi parish * Ipiķi parish * Jeri parish * Kauguri parish * Kocēni parish * Ķoņi parish * Lode parish * Mazsalaca * Naukšēni parish * Ramata parish * Rencēni parish * Rūjiena * Sēļi parish * Skaņkalne parish * Vaidava parish * Valmiera * Valmiera parish * Vilpulka parish * Zilākalns parish Ventspils District * Ance parish * Jūrkalne parish * Piltene * Pope parish * Puze parish * Tārgale parish * Ugāle parish * Usma parish * Užava parish * Vārve parish * Ziras parish * Zlēkas parish See also *Administrative regions of Latvia *Cultural regions of Latvia *Districts of Latvia *Municipalities of Latvia Category:Latvia local government Category:Lists